


Diaboli ora sum faciem

by Kitty Page (KittyAug)



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20Page
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lucifer/Reader drabble written as a secret santa gift for @justcallmeyourgoddess on tumblr. Gender neutral reader.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The Devil’s tongue tastes like blood and gold, like lies and faith. Cherry wine and peppermint, hope and loss, and just a little bit of petrichor and sulfur. Heaven and Hell all melted on Earth. His skin is rough and warm, just like he is. Six sets of invisible wings, feather light and ethereal bright, just on the edge of your perception, just on the edge of reality. A little like this. A little like him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaboli ora sum faciem

They say that no one prays for Satan. But you know better. There are ways even a fallen angel can beg for a prayer. To them, or for them, it doesn't matter. Ultimately, a prayer is just someone calling an angel's name in need. And that he can do. Oh god can he.

The Devil’s tongue tastes like blood and gold, like lies and faith. Cherry wine and peppermint, hope and loss, and just a little bit of petrichor and sulfur. Heaven and Hell all melted on Earth. His skin is rough and warm, just like he is. Six sets of invisible wings, feather light and ethereal bright, just on the edge of your perception, just on the edge of reality. A little like this. A little like him.

He backs you up against the wall, hard and fast and just damn right. Hands going where only the Devil knows. Moving in ways only the Devil knows how. You moan, you ache, you move. There’s fire in his kiss, like the honey lies on his tongue. You claw him closer, what else can you do?

This isn’t how you thought meeting Lucifer might go. You would have liked to think you were going to stand up to him, but maybe not quite like this. Not standing up against him, hips rolling and lips meeting in the midst of it all. Maybe at your worst you thought you would be afraid. Terrified even. Not that you aren’t. But he makes you fear yourself as much as you could ever fear him. You don’t fear him, you fear the way you want him.

Sweat and skin and grace. A heady mix of sin and possibility. When he touches you you’re in a freefall from grace. Caught up on broken wings and a broken kiss. This, might just be it. This might just be a revelation wrapped in inhuman skin.

So, yes, some people do pray for the Devil. Some people pray for salvation from him, maybe even for him. But you, you want it through him. Breathless, and wanton, and wanting. You pray to get him closer. It’s the best kind of prayer.

This crazy messed up thing, it’s debauched and it’s holy. Just like him. Just like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - [kittyaugust.tumblr.com](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/136033157086)


End file.
